


Peter Saves the World!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, Family Guy (Cartoon), RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Peter Griffin saves the world of RWBY!
Kudos: 1





	Peter Saves the World!

"Ow, I stubbed my toe!" Peter Griffin said. "It hurts really bad!" It hurt so much that it made a Grimm come because Peter was feeling bad.

"Oh, no! I don't know how to fight this!" Peter said, so he just did a roundhouse kick.

The kick destroyed the Grimm's arm which caused a boomerang of it to fly around to hit all the other Grimm in the entire world of Remnant and they were all destroyed. Peter saved the world!

"Wow I am like Encyclopedia Brown," Peter said.

The End


End file.
